


Downfall

by wigglebox



Series: Ineffable Husbands Week [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Wings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wigglebox/pseuds/wigglebox
Summary: I want to see it painted, painted blackBlack as night, black as coal- Paint it Black | Rolling Stones





	Downfall

Photo by Nico Frey on Unsplash

“You’d look good with black wings.”

The room was warm, almost stuffy despite the windows that were open. The late-summer breeze that usually ushered in the cooler air hadn’t shifted yet. They briefly thought about going to the beach that afternoon but didn’t feel like dealing with the hoard of tourists that camped out there getting in a last-minute holiday.

Instead, they both stretched out onto their bed, still unmade from that morning. Aziraphale took the opportunity to stretch out completely, wings and all, letting them loose for the first time in a while. He laid on his front, reading a booth while Crowley joined beside him, laying on his back, running his hands through the white feathers above him. 

“Black isn’t my color. When was the last time you saw me wearing it?” Aziraphale asked, glancing at Crowley. 

“I think you’d look good in it.”

“I’d be much paler than I already am, practically glowing.” 

True. Very true, but now Crowley was picturing Aziraphale in black and couldn’t get rid of the image. He wouldn’t be in the style of Crowley’s clothing, still retaining his own sense of dress, but just in a darker shade. He was right, it’d make him look a little strange, maybe, but if they did it right -- maybe not straight black but a blackish grey? Dark blue? That’d work --

“Getting lost in your thoughts there?”

Crowley blinked and came back to himself. Where his hands ran through the wings, the feathers had started to turn an ashy gray, tips beginning to darken further. This was a new thing. 

“That’s a new thing,” Crowley remarked, entranced, running his hands further out and watching the pigmentation follow him. Aziraphale didn’t stop it, instead, he surveyed what he could from his angle, fascination blooming on his face. Crowley smiled and kept going, working his hands along the bottom edge, all the way to where the wing met body. He knew how that felt, and he savored the sight of Aziraphale closing his eyes, a small smile forming as his cheeks reddened. 

Crowley continued to work, stealing a kiss here and there from the angel beside him as the feathers journeyed from white to gray to black, one by one. It was methodical and hypnotizing and altogether fascinating to watch. 

When all was said and done, the wing hovering above Crowley was as dark as his own, a mark of a fallen angel who took too hard to temptation and fell out of line with those around them. Crowley, for a while, thought he was the temptation. But after nearly two years of them building their relationship from the bones they had, he realized that what Aziraphale really desired was a life of his own, and it took a millennia for him to accept it.

The wing was lowering over Crowley and he looked over to see Aziraphale halfway to sleep. The breeze from the window started to change, blowing in slightly cooler air. Crowley let it brush over his face as he too allowed himself to drift off, dreaming of dark wings and angels.

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love a little wing nonsense? This actually got close to being NSFW so I had to scale it back since this week is SFW stuff. 
> 
> Today's Day #4 prompt is: 'Senses' which included touch and I guess sight as well. 
> 
> Anyway, I would love to see what Az would look like with black wings. 
> 
> And if anyone wonders, I want to think that he just kept one black and one white after this. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
-Jen | Wigglebox


End file.
